


till forever.

by chocolino



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, and.....sorry, kinda cringe, lapslock intended, lot of pickuplines, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: where minhee and jungmo met, and the stories fall apart.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	till forever.

**Author's Note:**

> for jungmo's day && bcs I couldnt do a social media au since my semester break is already over hing

its 5pm and minhee walk around the park that 10minutes away from his house. he just finished his extra class and he just feel like he doesn't want to be home yet. he look over and then he saw a guy sitting by himself at one of the bench, the one near ice cream vendor. _oh good looking_ , minhee thought. he immediately pull out his phone, do a poll on twitter whether he should greet the guy or not and luck was on his side when 89% of them voted _yes_. minhee smiles, put back his phone inside his pocket, confidently walk toward the said guy. 

"u-um hi! can I sit here?" minhee asked, pointing at the spot beside the guy. he was thankful that day that all of the benches already full. 

the guy look at him, confused but he smiles and nodded along. continuing whatever he was doing with his phone. 

"ah! theres something on your face" minhee said, pointing at the right side of the guy's face.

he look up, confused and panicking. his hand immediately touch his face, looking for _something_ that minhee's meant.

"w-where...?" 

"ah nevermind! it was your cuteness and beauty" minhee said, smirking. feeling accompalished watching the latter go blushed. 

both of them silent for few seconds before the guy said "I think... I have saw you before" 

which made minhee nervous this time. _have he met this guys before? or worse, are they going to the same school?_

"huh?" minhee shortly replied

"you look like... my future boyfriend" 

the guy smirk after noticed the blushed creep to minhee's cheeks. feeling much more better than he delivered the line perfectly. 

minhee was flustered. so flustered. this is the first time the stranger replied back with a cheesy pickupline. before this, most of them just straight out called him crazy or dumb. he noticed the other guy cant stop chuckling beside him

"stop blushing! I was kidding!" the guy said, his eyes still look at minhee's face. noticed the pretty freckles on his pretty face. 

"I know!!" minhee said, frustrated that he actually feel lost for the first the time. his hand still covering his blushed cheeks. 

"im jungmo, and your name please?" the guy said, 

"minhee, or you can call me baby" 

"woah, wont stop I see?" jungmo said, his smiles when wide. knowing that minhee wont back off that easy. 

both of them fall into a fit laughter. feeling comfortable even they just met 10minutes ago, ignoring the faces that the peoples made when look at them. weird. but both of them feel the connection. 

"your age?" minhee asked after both of them calm down

"20"

minhee's mouth fell apart. 

"YOURE KIDDING! WITH THAT PRETTY AND BABYFACE YOU CANT BE 20??!!"

"so, I assume youre younger than me" jungmo said and minhee nodded, showed a _two_ sign with his finger. 

jungmo nodded, understand that minhee meant he was two years younger. 

"anyways, it was nice meeting you minhee. but I got to go, my parents will look for me soon" jungmo said, his eyes still at his gshock and minhee study that he loom kind of nervous.

"ahh.. such a pity, I want to talk with you more.. I mean, you seems fun to talk with" minhee really meant it. 

jungmo softly smiles at him, unlocking his phone and give it to minhee "fill in your phone number, I will text you later" 

and minhee happily filled in. 

* * *

"hyeongjun, I think im in love" minhee confessed to his bestfriend. hyeongjun come over that night, to finish their school project together. 

hyeongjun look at him in disbelief and sigh "who is that unlucky guy" 

minhee lightly smack hyeongjun's arm. "bold of you to assume it was guy"

hyeongjun's pen slipped from his fingers, his mouth drop open, eyes when wide

"THE FUCK?? DONT TELL ME YOURE STRAIGHT THIS WHOLE TIME?? I MEAN, NO OFFENSE BUT I KINDA CATCH THAT YOURE A GAY SINCE THE MOMENT YOU SAID HWANG YUNSEONG LOOK GOOD IN LEATHER PANTS AND YOU CANT STOP TALKING ABOUT HIS PRETTY THIGHS BUT T-" 

minhee immediately shut hyeongjun's mouth. this kid, he really wont stop talking when he's excited. 

"keep quiet.. for the record, I am gay" minhee said. 

hyeongjun sigh in relieved before he went panicked back to realize what minhee has said before "but you said it wasn't guy"

"yeah he isn't guy..." minhee said, laying down on the cold floor

"he's an angel" 

"ouch!" minhee whined after hyeongjun's hit him with the textbook. 

"tell me, who is that angel" hyeongjun ask, laying down beside minhee. 

school project can wait, minhee's love life _wont._

"I just met him yesterday at the park, we talked and exchanged numbers... but he still didn't text me yet.. this is SAD" 

"awh, maybe he isn't gay like you my friend"

"no way he isn't gay, I know he is the moment I saw him and he also do pickuplines to me HE CANT BE STRAIGHT" 

both of them sigh

"what his name?" hyeongjun asked

"don't know about his family name though, but he said his name is Jungmo"

hyeongjun's eyes when wide. his lips feel dry. he quickly put his stuff inside his bagpack. leaving minhee confused

"I- I- I got to g-go, goodnight minhee! lets continue o-our project later.. b-bye!"

hyeongjun immediately walk, leaving confuse minhee alone inside his room. 

* * *

at school the next day, hyeongjun avoid minhee at all cost, minhee did noticed but he just let it pass knowing that maybe hyeongjun want to spend his time more with wonjin and taeyoung. so, he spend his day with allen and woobin. since he was the new student there, he didn't have that much friend so he really cant walk over and asked people about jungmo. but, minhee do not mentioning jungmo's name because inside his circle of friends, only hyeongjun know he is gay. the day pass by with his mind still thinking about jungmo. he try look over when the senior on their break, but he have never meet jungmo before. maybe, jungmo is from different school. 

after bidding goodbye with his friends, minhee immediately walk to the park. wishing that jungmo was there, sitting at the same bench. and luckily, he is. 

"hye jungmo! do you remember me?" minhee greeting excitedly

jungmo look up at him, smiling and nodded. the same smile that make minhee fall for him. that sweet smile.

"c-can I ask you something?" minhee has been curious about this since last 3days. 

"um sure" 

"why don't you text me?" 

the smile on jungmo's face died. he bit his lower lips. minhee almost feeling heartbroken, thinking that maybe jungmo also found him weird, just like the others. 

"sorry, but once I at home, I cant play with my phone..."

minhee smiles, thinking that he can live without texting jungmo. because he still can meet the latter when he come to the park. 

"Its fine, im just curious" 

as usual, he spend his days talking with jungmo, asking his hobbies and dream. gained lot of questioning look from the strangers walking there and jungmo left him exactly at 6pm, after saying things like his parents will get angry

* * *

"thank god its all done!!" both minhee and hyeongjun scream, throwing highfives and happily clapped their hands. 

finally, their school project has done. 

"I met him yesterday" minhee started as soon as both of them finished cleaning up the mess

"met who?" hyeongjun asked

"jungmo, the guy I said before." 

hyeongjun stop. his breathe when fast than usual. minhee didn't noticed that. 

"o-oh really..? how was it?" hyeongjun dryly asked, didn't really interested but didn't want minhee to noticed his awkwardness either. 

"it was good! he still the same and weirdly, he says that he cant play with his phone at home... that's why he didn't texted me but yea, some parents are strict so I don't really care oh and he back to his house at exactly 6pm and still talk about his parents getting angry or sumn"

hyeongjun smiles. _the same old him, never change._

"um junnie, since youre pretty much friend with everyone at the school can you asked the seniors if they know which school jungmo is from?" minhee asked, clasped his friends together, hoping that his friend will help him. 

"u-um... w-will try" hyeongjun said. his mind blank. 

* * *

"should I tell minhee?" hyeongjun asked wonjin. 

wonjin went silent after he heard hyeongjun's story about minhee met jungmo. 

honestly, he don't know either. 

"I don't know junnie… I mean, it will be better if we tell him. but I don't want to see him broken" wonjin quietly said. 

sigh. 

"should we tell minhee about jungmo? about _us?_ " hyeongjun said, 

"tell what to me? what do you mean by jungmo and... _us_?" minhee asked confused. 

both hyeongjun and wonjin look each other dead in the eyes. mind when completely blank. _fuck._

* * *

out off all ways, this is not definitely the way hyeongjun and wonjin want to tell about minhee. they wasn't ready to tell the truth. 

minhee follow both of them silently, still confused that hyeongjun and wonjin actually knew who jungmo is. but why hyeongjun pretend like he didn't? weird. 

minhee grow silent after he look around him, the place he want to avoid the most. 

hyeongjun and wonjin stop. and look sadly at the confuse minhee. 

"why would you bring me here...? to the crematorium?" 

both hyeongjun and wonjin didn't say anything, instead their eyes went to one place in from of them. 

"koo jungmo" it said on the wall. minhee feel himself shaking, he then look over at the photos jungmo's family and friend left, minhee hate to admit, but it was him. it was the jungmo he know. it was the jungmo he met last week. it was the jungmo who make his heart alive. it was the jungmo who make him sleepless at night thinking how pretty his smiles are. it was that jungmo. 

his eyes stop at one photo. photo of jungmo with hyeongjun, wonjin and allen at the place he know, that bench at the park. his eyes formed a tears. he look at his friends, still confused and wanting all this to be fake, to be prank. 

"p-please... t-tell me... everything" 

hyeongjun sigh, his eyes quickly formed a tears as well. 

"it happened last two years. we are hanging out together, me him wonjin and allen. that photo, the one at the very left, it was our last photo together.." hyeongjun take a deep breathe, before continuing

"he is our bestfriend, from middle school. we have been together since, and yeah, his parents are really strict, he must get home before 6.30pm, that's why he always get going at 6pm. a-and that day, he said h-he want to get home, a-and we always think its lame for him to follow his parents' rules so we asked him to stay a bit longer..."

"which he did stay a bit longer, but then around 6.20pm? his mom called, asking where is him and that his parents are on their way to the house... he was panicking, and so we are. because we know how jungmo is such a filial and obedient son, he will never break his parent's rules and promises he made" 

"his last word are _"don't worry, I will always wait here for you guys to come! I love you guys, take care!"_ "

hyeongjun stop for awhile, allowing his tears to flow down. same as minhee and wonjin, who are now at the state of sobbing. 

"he got hit by a car when he is on his way home. he died at the scene.. a-and till this day we still feel wronged because it was us who want him to stay longer, maybe, I-if he di-dint that time, maybe if he didn't rushed to get home... he wil be h-here... with u-us..." 

"and he kept his promises I see,,, he still sit there waiting for us. but instead, youre the one who can see him and meet him. from your story, he is still the same jungmo that we knew... I- iam sorry minhee for not telling you this earlier. I- don't want to hurt you" hyeongjun said, immediately the three of them do a group hug. 

"I-its fine junnie… thank you for telling me this, I- I just kind of shocked by this news..." minhee said, his tears dried but his heart wont stop ache

* * *

both hyeongjun and wonjin left minhee for a while, to talk with jungmo. 

"u-um hi jungmo? its me minhee… maybe we haven't meet for real, but atleast ive saw you.. twice! and im happy that I know someone like you! now I understand why people always look at us- look at me with weird gaze,,, turned out I was speaking all alone all this time hahaha,, I don't care though, at least I know how your voices sounds like... a-and we did met twice, but I think I did fall for you. weird huh? b-but that what my heart said. I think I do like you. I feel complete with you,,, but you aren't here to fill that space..." minhee's voiced cracked. 

damn it, he's crying again. 

"thankyou for the short memories! and yo- youre really pretty... and im glad that I really fell for angel, real angel..." minhee take a deep breathe, his eyes cant stop staring at the photo of jungmo. 

"I....I hope I can meet you again, maybe in heaven? yeah? thankyou for being a good friend for hyeongjun, wonjin and allen! im sure they all miss you... even, I just no-so-really met you twice, I already miss you. t- take care, and t-thankyou for this short memories."

minhee try to put his best smiles. waving off to jungmo's before he walk to his friends. 

* * *

it was weird. minhee was there again, at the same spot he met jungmo before. but yet it feel so lonely. jungmo wasn't there as always. minhee kind of disappointed to see the bench went cold. knowing that he might never meet jungmo again, in his breathing live. he look up the sky, sighing and close his eyes. 

he then feel someone sit beside him. he still didn't open his eyes, breathing in all the fresh air. 

"good day right?" the stranger said. 

minhee's eyes shot open, look at the stanger beside him. 

"hey! im serim, nice to meet you"

**_> > end <<_ **

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the ending... anyways, kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> twitter: @jungmo_kr


End file.
